The Fate Of Dominion: Time Out
by Dominion Dragon
Summary: It's break time and our favorite Guardians giving us a history lesson.


Author's Notes: I was disappointed with my last chapter 'Untold Prophecy' and that's bad comin' from the author. Anyway I usually have an idea of what I want in a story but this chapter is a total wing it so I won't be suprised if I get flames (they do burn though as most of you know) So sit back, relax and read my babblings. Oh, This is not a chapter in this story and is NOT needed to understand the story but it does give a little insight to my characters, Dominion Dragon and Iris  
Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. I don't own the characters so if you sue I'll sue right back.  
FEEDBACK IS MIND CANDY SO E-MAIL ME AT j_sam@gurlmail.com or winged_monkey1@hotmail.com :)  
  
The Fate of Dominion: Time Out  
  
Dear Computer,  
  
I got just back from the Oracle and do I have some stuff to tell you. First off I got up late. Then I got in trouble with Morpheus but he was so caught up in getting my morning meal out of his ears that he gave me a job that Trinity just finished! So I went to get more pond scum a.k.a. food and plan April Fools with Iris but like always my mind started wandering. Then I accidentally spoke my thoughts. Things then got from bad to worse, I had a total mental meltdown and it was not pretty. But I'm good now, I hope.  
I feel guilty that I lied to Tank. It wasn't my first breakdown or my first insanity trip or my first suicide contemplation. It was my fifth. I never understood what people meant when they said that having a past was the most dangerous thing to have, well now I do. I guess the fact that I saw my family murdered at 13 while I hid in a closet didn't help my mind. Or that I was raped at 14 while living on the streets which I got pregnant from. My daughter was such a beautiful little girl, my Piper, but they took her away from me and stuck her in an orphanage and then dropped me in a shelter. I think the strangest thing about my life is the fact that I always went to school, no matter what happened on the weekend I went to school on Monday. Then I discovered computers and hacking. It made me feel better that I could get back at the government by wrecking plans and putting graffiti on their sites. I was sixteen when I met Iris even though we had gone to the same school for years. We became friends immediately. I found a kindred spirit in her. We both hacked and we both had pasts. I guess everyone has a past here. I wonder what theirs are?  
If you guessed that I'm not just one big comedian your right it's just a cover-up for everything that I've been through.  
Well, now that you now all that I guess I should tell you more about today. Iris had dreams too. Just like me. We're Guardians of the Real and I have had so many dreams about this that I could write a book on the battle and the prophecy. I think I'll take the Oracle's advice, I'll write the tale of the Guardians beginning with my dreams.  
My first dream was after my parents died. I was about 13 in it and I saw a woman standing in front of me. Now that I think of it she looked a lot like the Oracle only younger. She was saying something but I can't hear her but after having the dream multiple times I could read her lips. She was reciting some kind of blessing. ' Thou shall protect the innocent and cleanse the tainted. Thou shall use thy knowledge and power for good and nothing else. Thou shall be one with the Guardian of Dominion. Be one with the dragon inside you. Be a warrior of this world and never forget who you are.' Then she would place a hand on my heart and open up things that I never thought could exist in me like love, compassion, and magic. I could feel these things rushing through me, starting at my heart and ending in my toes. Then I would wake up shivering in the alley I called home. That dream always puzzled me, and even now that I know the truth I still don't get it. But my next dream makes up for that.  
In this dream I can't see anything, I think I'm in a dark room. Suddenly I hear a million voices around me and in side of me and they all wanted help. I sat in that room forever and tried to help every voices I heard but as hard as I tried I couldn't help them all because they kept on coming back with different problems. Some of these problems were pretty mundane but a few shining couple were so serious that the answers were never-ending yet you never knew if that one solution would work. Finally I snapped I told every voice to fix they're own problems and to leave me alone. Then they were gone. All the voices were gone except for five. But instead of asking for help again they started to help each other while I listened and added anything I thought might help. Then I saw the girls. One of them as blonde and held a sword with the blood of her lover on it. The second one was a brunette, covered with bruises and watching a sky filled with stars from a window. The third had red hair and played with floating balls of colored fire while reciting some kind of spell over and over again.   
Then I looked at the last two and I saw Iris and me, both of us looked vacant and tired like we had seen everything there was to see and none of it was right. I now know who these women are. They are the Guardians of the Real. The blonde was the Guardian of Peace for with out emotions like love and hate we would know what peace is. The brunette was the Guardian of Death for she feels every blow of death and can see our deaths in the stars and the red head was the Guardian of Life for she can create anything with the help of Earth, real or not. The last two are the Guardian of Hope (Iris) and the Guardian of Dominion (Me). That's all I will tell you for now since I have training with Neo.   
  
The Guardian of Dominion.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey comp!  
  
Waz up? Nothing here. I can't believe I except you to answer, I think its time to call the nice men in the white coats. Well enough babbling, I'm writing for a reason today. (As hard to believe as that might seem.)  
D.D. and I went to the Oracle today and wow! I'm a Guardian of the Real. Guardian of Hope, I think.   
Dominion had a break down today it was tragic. She was insane then Tank came in. Major sparks peeps! They didn't even notice, so I have assigned myself as cupid until those two get together. The prob is that he's older than she is by about 5 years. Never mind! That's fine it is not a problem anymore, Dominion just turned 19, and she didn't even remember.   
The stuff the Oracle said really hit me hard. I wasn't prepared to have all my questions answered by one prophecy. You see, I have dreams just like D.D. but their different. I see bodies of people I knew in the Matrix. And then as I walk through these bodies I see mine and Dominions and three other girls that have to be the other guardians. Dominion has a bullet in her forehead and I lay there with my neck at the oddest angle. Then I hear a voice that says something about an untold prophecy over and over again and it gets louder and louder every time but I can never hear it all. Then I wake-up and I go on with my life.   
I'm still not sure what that one means. I also have another dream. This time me and Dominion are alive and well. We're siting at the table eating and all of a sudden theirs a senitel attack. We run to the navigation room where everyone has assembled. Razz shuts off the engines and Morpheus searches for the little red button. It's a EMP thingy or something like that. Morpheus finally finds the button and presses it. Nothing happens.   
Then I wake up. I don't know if it's real or not but I really hope not. Tonight I think I'll pray for us. Maybe you should too.  
  
  
log off  
  
  
  
If happy dreams come true, why can't bad ones?   
- Dominion Dragon (Author)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
